Seasons Changed
by FreeingAlys
Summary: She smelt like lilac perfume, and I couldn’t resist it. LizzieGordo. ONESHOT.


**Title:**Seasons Changed  
**Author:**Freeing Alys  
**Rating:**T  
**Summary:**She smelt like lilac perfume, and I couldn't resist it. LizzieGordo. ONESHOT.  
**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own Lizzie McGuire or anything affiliated with it. It all goes to Disney, I AM NOT taking credit for the story or charecotrs. Disney owns them all.  
**Author's Note: **So for December I am going to write a Oneshot a day-or maybe two-for all my favorite fandoms and ships. So here you go!

**Seasons Changed**

She smells like her favorite lilac perfume and no matter how much I try I just can't resist it. I try not to lean into her neck and take a smell as she messes with Scotch tape and wrapping paper. "What?" She asks me self-consiously running her hair through her long blonde hair and I shrug my shoulders. At seventeen I thought I could tell her how I felt, and not hold anything back. But I can't, I'm still too chicken.

"Nothing." I mumble at her and the watch as she goes back to wrapping Miranda's Christmas present, her favorite band's new cd and tee shirt. "She'll love it." I tell Lizzie and she smiles at her, her lips shiny from her lip gloss.

"I know! I can't believe I found these, one of a kind." Lizzie tells me referring to the special edition stickers plastered on both of the items.

"It's great." I say and Lizzie finishes and then stares at it.

"I actually managed to wrap something at least halfway decent looking." She mumbles and then stares at me. "A miracle." Lizzie adds and I shake my head at her, she can be so crazy sometimes.

"Shut up Lizzie, you're perfect." I say and then I realize how it sounds and I let out a laugh, to distract from the feeling. "I mean, you can do everything well." I say and then glance at Lizzie's bed, where I know she's hidden all of her Christmas gifts to everyone and I wonder what she got me.

"You'll have to wait." Lizzie says and then jumps off of the ground. I smile, loving the way she can read my mind, and I stand off the ground too.

"Why?" I ask faking being upset over it.

Lizzie laughs the bubbly sound making my stomach twirl around and then shakes her ehad. "Because, it's the magic of Christmas." Lizzie tells and I nod my head, she has a point.

"Fine, be that way." I say and Lizzie nods her head.

"I will." She glances at her door and then at her clock, hanging over her bed. "I have to go, the squad is meeting up for the Christmas assembly and you have chemistry study session, don't you?" Lizzie asks, picking up her duffle by the side of her bed and I nod my head.

It's amazing how we've all managed to stay best friends all up to our Senior year of high school. Lizzie is on the cheerleading squad-right along side Kate and Claire, while I am an honor student doing way too well in my science classes and then Miranda is in choir, the band and even has started her own band with a whole different group of punk rocker kids, we're all different. But we're still best friends none the less, and my feelings for Lizzie have never changed. "Gordo?" I realize that I'm staring at Lizzie's wall and tehn glance at her, who is giving me an off glance.

"S-sorry. Just thinking." I say and Lizzie laughs.

"That's why you're smart Gordo, you think all the time." She laughs and I nod my head as I shove my hands into my jean pockets.

"I guess so." I agree and we walk out of Lizzie's bedroom and then into our own directions.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

"Pick it up Lizzie!" I furrow my eyebrows as Kate-the head cheerleader-yells at me again. I shake my head and then put everything I have into smiling and jumping up into the air.

I fall back down onto the ground, my white sneakers hitting on the ground and I glance at Kate, who is glaring at me, obviously mad I did so well, reguardless of her yelling at me. I smile and the glance at the rest of the squad as Kate yells at us to hit the showers.

With sweat running down my neck and back I walk towards the locker rooms, Anne Jacobs at my side. "Kate is a bitch." She mumbles and I nod my head as I laugh, she is right.

"I know, I've learned to ignore her." I tell Anne as we walk into the locker rooms and then towards our lockers, which are side by side. We met the first day we both joined the squad-sophmore year-and we've been friends ever since.

"Yeah, I guess it's easier you went to middle school with her right?" She asks and I nod my head.

"That's right." I say, grabbing my towel ready to head to the showers.

"I guess you're lucky then, Kate no longer bothers you." Anne flashes me a smile as we head into our own shower stalls.

After my shower I pull on my jeans and tee shirt, ready to head to the Digital Bean to meet Gordo and Miranda for lattes. "See you at the assembly." Anne tells me as she waves at me and then walks out of the locker room.

I smile at her and then quickly sprit myself with my favorite perfume and then run a brush through my hair. As I gather my hair onto my right side I close my eyes and try not to think about the way Gordo was smelling me in my room earlier that morning. By the time I finally asked him what, he was almost skin to skin with me and the intensity of it was making me dizzy.

Dropping my brush into my duffle bag I let out a sigh as I think about telling Gordo that love him, the same way that I have since that rooftop during the summer before high school. But I can't see myself doing it, we've been friends forever and Gordo is the guy I rely on to be there always. Turning him into my boyfriend would…complicate things.

Shaking my head at my thoughts I pull my duffle bag over my shoulder and then rush out of the locker rooms, second to last person in there.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLM

I quickly take a sip of my latte as I glance down the text message on my phone. Shaking my head I message Miranda back, saying it's okay she can't meet us. Something about a band emergency. Whatever that means exactly. "Where is she?" I jump slightly at the sound of Lizzie's voice as she falls into the stool next to me, at the Digital Bean coffee counter.

I shrug my shoulder and then glance at my phone. "She just messaged me, band thing." I say and Lizzie rolls her eyes.

"Shock." She mumbles and then orders her vanilla chi latte.

I laugh and nod my head. "Well she's a dedicated musician." I say and Lizzie nods and takes a sip of the lattee the barista shoved near Lizzie.

"Yeah, well, just more me and you time, right?" Lizzie asks I stare at her, my heart racing and my hands lightly shaking.

"Sure." I say and then I take a sip of my latte to mask my scared feelings.

Ever since the minute I decided that I really loved Lizzie it's been hard to be around her, I never know how to act, or what to say. It's different then it ever has been. Lizzie is the girl I love, I just don't have the guts to tell her. "You're quiet. How did the session go?" Lizzie asks and I pull myself back into reality.

"Good. We're doing good together, so hopefully I'll pass." I say, just a little scared that I won't actually pass Chemistry.

Lizzie makes a noise in the back of her throat and shakes her head. "You'll pass Gordo, you're amazing at science." She tells me and I nod my head, likeing the way the words roll off of her tongue.

"You think I'm amazing?" I ask, trying to joke, but it comes out more serious sounding. The way I always sound.

Lizzie lightly blushes and then shrugs her hsoudlers. "Gordo…" She says and laughs and for the first time in our relationship, I pick up on something in the way she shakes her head and mumbles my name.

"What?" I ask her leaning closer to her, trying to get her to tell me the truth.

Lizzie glances up at me, her fingers tightly wrapped around her latte paper cup and she shrugs her shoulders. "What?" She asks me for the second time in today and I arch my eyebrows.

"I think I should be asking that." I say feeling more gutsy for the first time in years. But something about the way she's ducking her head and trying not to look me in the eye, it's like whole seasons have changed. We're completely different, but still not lost from any of it.

"Gordo," Lizzie mumbles again, she quietly I can barely hear her, and then she does something unexpected, she leans close to me and cracks a smile. "I like you." She says and I nod my head, completely forgetting we're sitting in the middle of the Digitial Bean, with red and green lights blaring at us and "Santa Claus is Coming To Town", ringing into my ears.

"Yeah, I like you to." I tell her and then I quickly cover her lips with my own, not thinking about anything and as I curve my arm around her neck and take a hold of her blonde hair I feel okay for the first time in months.


End file.
